Cacophonous Harmonies
by Cleopatra Antoinette
Summary: Written for iPod Shuffle Challenge. A series of one-shots following my Sith Inquisitor, Daphaene Kaelen and her favorite pirate, Andronikus Revel.


iPod Shuffle Challenge for my Sith Inquisitor Daphaene Kaelen.

I don't own SWTOR or any of the characters found within, although I would love to.

* * *

><p><strong>Cacophonous Harmonies<strong>

Po' Lazarus- O Brother, Where Art Thou? (I was especially happy about this one since it's established that the SI was a slave before the game starts.

The first thing that Daphaene ever remembers is seeing tall, green crops shooting up towards a blue sky and the yellow sun. There is color everywhere. Her father calls her over and tosses her into the air before sending her back into the field with new instructions. Her mother and the other women sing and hum in time to the men's hoes and rakes hitting the ground. Then their Overseer walks by, and instantly everyone is silent.

Years later, her companions notice that as she swings her light saber, she hums a melody in time with her movements.

Girl of My Dreams- All-American Rejects

Andronikus is rarely impressed by people, although they're usually impressed by him. He might like people, enjoy their company, but get impressed by them? No. So he is surprised when a woman, a Sith, and absolutely _tiny_, can destroy something five times her size and strength. He admits he is a _little_ impressed. But then when he manages to kill a rancor with just his blaster, and her only comment is "Messy kill," he resolves to impress her before they reach the next planet, because for some reason they have now become equals.

Bogus, Bunce and Bean- Fantastic Mr. Fox

Daphaene had three masters before the Academy, all of them gruff and all-business, all of them convinced she's nothing. When she is given a new chance to become someone of power, she decides to make the most of her freedom. Before she leaves her last master, she takes all of the trinkets and baubles she's collected (stolen) over the years, buys hundreds of fireworks, sets them all up in her last master's chambers, and times it so that they go off right as she's about to get on the shuttle to leave. She finds it the most beautiful sight she's ever seen.

Here (In Your Arms)- Hellogoodbye

Daphaene hadn't thought of taking a lover once she was Sith and free. As a slave, she'd been ordered to the beds of sons and male relatives of masters frequently. While the act hadn't always been unpleasant, per se, she had never felt desire or passion that others (who had a choice about it) had said it usually entailed. She actually thought they had to be exaggerating about it.

Now, as she's curled up against Andronikus's side with his arms wrapped around her possessively but gently, she realizes that they were probably under-selling it down to help her feel better about not feeling it.

SOS- Toybox

The Sith and the Pirate rushed down the hall of the ship, hand in hand, and quickly stuffed themselves into a storage closet, squeezing together in the tight space.

"Why're we hiding in here together, by the way?" Andronikus whispered to her in the dark.

"Because Khem Val is looking for me, and I'd rather spend time with you," she whispered back.

He grinned, although he knew she couldn't see it, and kissed her. "Lucky me," he said.

Mr. Brightside- The Killers

He was going crazy- absolutely crazy. Everytime she walked past he wanted to watch her, touch her, and not even sexually (all the time), but just to be near her. It would have been completely unbearable, had he not known Daphaene was feeling the exact same thing he was. it explained why she constantly tried to brush up against him so he'd have an excuse to wrap his arms around her and rest his head on her shoulder. It worked out pretty nice like that.

Water Shows the Hidden Heart- Enya

He had thought of so many different ways to do it over the last week; with a ring, snuggling together in their bedroom (they had decided it was 'theirs' after they realized all his stuff was mixed up with hers), after a good fight, after a nice night out, after a series of hints, or, if all else failed, when she was lost in orgasmic bliss and wouldn't have the ability to say 'no'.

Finally, his nerves for the better of him and he wrapped his arms around her like he loved to do and asked "So when're we getting married?" The shock on her face was priceless- and perfect.

Crystal Ball- Pink

He lay on his side, facing away from her, fast asleep. Daphaene was on her back, staring at the ceiling, remembering her past and past bedmates, regret and sorrow on her face.

"Hey," Andronikus said softly, and she turned to look at him. He was facing her now and reached out to gently brush away her tears, waiting for her to speak.

"My first time was rape," she said, "but I was a slave and no one cared. They made me stay with him sometimes after that too." She couldn't fight the tears coming to her eyes. "Not's not fair it was him and not you." Daphaene started weeping and couldn't have loved him any more than she did when he gathered her to him, kissed her forehead and whispered sweet, comforting things to her.

Mannequin- Katy Perry

The one thing that Daphaene hated more than anything else was feeling like she was still someone's puppet without any will of her own. Unfortunately, following orders usually consisted of her being someone's puppet in some way, shape, or form. It really pissed her off, and the only way to solve it was to find someone and beat them until they were so sore they couldn't cry.

Andronikus loved when she got like this, because that was when the blasters and light sabers came out. If there was no one to beat up, she'd take it out on him in the training room. "Anyway you want it, Sith," he would whisper in her ear after he had her shoved into a wall right before kissing her hard.

When he did that, Daphaene never felt more alive.

Mona Lisa- All-American Rejects

Andronikus thought she was most stunning right after she had killed someone, her face and eyes wild with the emotions that fueled her powers, blood covering her clothes and face, her mouth twisted upwards in a feral grin. This is one of the two times that she really lets herself go, and her rage was focused and purposeful.

The other time he thought she was most beautiful when they were in their room and she was moaning his name and trusted him enough to let him do what he wanted with her, and then when she looked at him with those big, green eyes full of adoration, it _killed_ him. It was in the moments afterwards when they were alone and completely vulnerable and together that they whispered their "I love you's" that he knew that he'd throw himself off a cliff for her, and he wouldn't really mind.

* * *

><p>Please review if you liked the story, and if you didn't then constructive criticism is appreciated as well!<p>

If you don't know what the iPod Shuffle Challenge is, or want to participate yourself, here are the rules: 1: Put your iPod on shuffle.

2. Write down the names of the first ten songs that come up, and don't skip. (If you want to do only five, you'll have to make the drabbles longer. General length is anywhere from 100-200 words long).

3. The songs should all have lyrics, but if you get a song that's just music, go by the general tone of it.

4. Using the overall point of the lyrics (i.e. broken heart), write a drabble on it using characters of your choice.


End file.
